


A fresh image

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, hair stylist! Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: When Kenma decides to get his hair trimmed at a newly opened hair salon, he did not realise that he would find himself having feelings for the orange haired, cheerful stylist.





	

_Salon opening week offer- all services 50% off! Only until Sunday!_

The bright sign caught Kenma's eye. He removed his gaze from his phone, where he was playing a game, and read the words carefully. Subconsciously, his hands moved to his hair and gave it a small tug. It had gotten longer. Kenma walked cautiously over to the large window of the salon and peered inside. The floor did not seem to be busy, there was only one other customer who was having her hair cut by a slightly scary looking man with dark hair and an unwavering scowl.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Kenma turned away from the window and returned to his phone. But his hair _did_ need a trim. And it was cheap. Besides, if that stylist was busy he would get someone else, right? He took a deep breath and tucked his phone away. Edging his way to the door, he pushed it open a crack and poked his head around the opening.

"Welcome!"

A flash of orange launched itself towards Kenma, causing him to flinch before quickly leaving the doorway and hurrying quickly back down the street.

"Wait!"

Stopping his brisk walk, Kenma turned around. A man with wild, vivid orange hair styled shorter at the back and the biggest eyes he had ever seen, was facing him with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to scare you! I'm pretty new to this and I guess I am quite energetic too, so I'm sorry if it was too much."

"It's okay..." Kenma said, drifting his gaze to the floor. Could he turn around and carry on his way now?

"That's good!" The man said, and Kenma could almost feel heat radiating from his grin despite not being able to see him, "Come back inside and we can talk about what you want done?"

Against the part of him that was screaming no, Kenma followed the man dutifully back into the salon until he reached the reception counter at the entrance. He could get a better look at the man now they were no longer meters apart, as he began to set up something on the computer. There was a single black stud shining on his left ear and his features were all striking in a bright, cheerful way. Kenma realised immediately, he was incredibly cute.

"Right, let's start with introductions!" The man said, quickly turning away from the computer and Kenma's gaze shot downwards again, "I'm Hinata Shouyou."

"Kozume...Kenma." Kenma mumbled after a short pause.

"Okay, Kozume-san? What would you like doing?"

"No..."

"No?"

Kenma looked up just long enough to see the confused expression from behind the counter.

"Just Kenma."

There were a few seconds of silence that made Kenma want to make another dash for the door, before there was another blinding grin.

"Alright, Kenma it is. Call me Shouyou too!" Shouyou said, "Are you here for a dye? Your roots have grown quite long."

"Ah..."

Kenma's hands shot instinctively up to his head, covering where his bleached blonde hair stopped and his black roots began. Were they really that bad?

"No...just a trim. Please."

"Sure, I can do that." Shouyou said with another blinding smile, "Your hair looks sort of cute like that anyway. It suits you. I'll give you a treatment while I'm at it too to keep it even more soft and shiny!"

Removing his hands from his head, Kenma's mouth wouldn't open. He was used to people pointing out his hairstyle, especially his friend Kuroo who would always call him a 'pudding head'. Laughter was common. But to be called cute? Kenma almost felt himself becoming embarrassed.

"I'll guide you to the chair." Shouyou said, shaking Kenma from his thoughts as he bounded towards the chairs. Kenma sat in the chair that was pointed out to him, his body freezing slightly as Shouyou helped him into the bib.

"Hmm." Shouyou said as he combed through Kenma's hair removing all of the knots, "How much were you thinking about having off?"

"Just a bit." Kenma said, averting his eyes from looking at himself in the mirror opposite, "I don't like it short."

"Looking at the ends, the longest I can keep it is... 'bout here?"

Kenma looked at where Shouyou was holding his hair and simply nodded.

"Okay! Let's go to the sinks first."

Feeling even more self conscious than before having a stranger devote all of their attention upon him, Kenma reluctantly sat down at the sink and tilted his head back so that it was in place. Shouyou hummed an approval as he started the water running.

Shouyou's touch was surprisingly gentle for a man as energetic as he was. After confirming that the temperature of the water was okay, Shouyou began to massage a sweet smelling shampoo deep into his roots and throughout the length of his hair. With his eyes already shut, Kenma felt his body naturally begin to relax throughout the treatment. The combined warmth of the water with the pleasantness of Shouyou's hands was a wonderful combination and Kenma could not remember the last time he was this calm with a person other than Kuroo.

 

"Kenma~!"

Kenma snapped his eyes open, Shouyou standing in front of him laughing gently.

"I think you fell asleep, I was calling you for ages!" He said brightly, this time Kenma knowing he could not suppress the heat that rushed to his cheeks, "But you looked so peaceful I didn't really want to wake you."

"...It's Shouyou's fault." Kenma muttered, standing up immediately and heading back to the chair.

"Really? That's a good thing though right? Right?"

Kenma did not reply as he sat down and Shouyou began to dry his hair just as gently as he washed it. Even though it was clear that he was saying something, Shouyou's loud voice was not quite loud enough to overtake the sound of the hairdryer so Kenma gave up trying to listen. Once his hair was completely dry, Shouyou once again hummed in satisfaction and prepared for the cut.

"I used to be really bad at cutting hair!" Shouyou gushed as he reached for his scissors, "You should have seen me back in beauty school, oh my god, the mistakes I made."

A chill ran up Kenma's spine with Shouyou's confession making him want to escape from the chair, and yet he continued talking.

"There was this one lady-"

"Oi, Hinata you idiot!" The other, scary looking stylist, yelled from next to them, whacking Shouyou on the back, "Don't tell the customers those stories!"

"Hey what's wrong with that, Kageyama?" Shouyou shouted, matching Kageyama's volume, "I'm helping Kenma to relax."

"Haah? Relax? Anyway you look at it he is shit scared, idiot!"

"Don't swear in front of the customers!"

Kenma's lips turned up into a small smile which he immediately covered with his hand.

After the arguing had subsided, Shouyou returned to the task of cutting his hair. With his tongue sticking out at an odd angle and face screwed up in intense concentration he made the first snip, strands of blonde hair falling to the floor. Both of them let out a deep breath.

It did not take long for the trim to be complete, Shouyou spraying Kenma's hair with something sweet smelling to finish as he beamed down at his work.

"What do you think?" He asked, holding up a mirror behind Kenma's head. He cautiously looked up into the mirror in front of him, looking just long enough to see the job Shouyou had done, before dropping his gaze again and nodding.

"I like it. Thank you."

Shouyou beamed as he lead Kenma back to the counter so he could pay, chatting the entire time.

"Here is your change." He said, handing a handful of coins over to Kenma who quickly stuffed it into his pocket, "Please come back soon Kenma!"

"Ah...yes." Kenma said before hurrying out of the door.

Kenma usually had his hair cut only twice a year, and he never went to the same salon twice out of fear of what they might have thought about him. But for Shouyou, he might make an exception.

* * *

 

The following week the darkness of Kenma's roots were beginning to annoy him. Each time he caught a glimpse of them a nagging feeling to dye his hair assaulted his mind. Kenma always dyed it himself. He wasn't very good at it, admittedly, but the thought of him spending so much time in a salon with a single stylist was enough to make Kenma want to lock himself in his room and not even look at another person for days.

But there was Shouyou.

Somehow spending that amount of time with Shouyou did not seem to be a problem. He did not seem to be the type to judge, he was friendly and his smile was adorable. Kenma tried to scratch that last thought from his mind as he shrugged on his jacket and headed towards the salon.

It was busier in the salon than his last visit, both Kageyama and Shouyou were attending to customers. Maybe he should have made an appointment? However, within moments of Kenma walking through the door, it attracted Shouyou's attention. With a quick apology to his customer he immediately bounded towards Kenma, eyes almost sparkling.

"Kenma!" He said, "I'm so happy to see you!

Kenma could not deny that he was happy to see Shouyou too, but the words would not come out.

"I would like my roots dyed. Please." Was all he managed to say, inwardly cringing at the bluntness of it. Yet Shouyou did not seem to mind.

"Let me just check the schedule." He said, moving to the computer and scrolling down before giving a small smile. "I'm free after this appointment, but it will be another hour or so from now. If you don't mind waiting?"

"That's okay." Kenma said, feeling the comfortable weight of his PSP Vita in his jacket pocket.

"If it's just the roots that need doing, I'm free now." Kageyama said, his customer already moving with him to the counter to pay, "I can do it."

Kenma flinched.

"Don't worry, I won't let Kageyama anywhere near you." Shouyou said, practically leaping over the counter and placing his hand on his shoulder which suddenly became warm, "You can take a seat over there if you like."

Before Kageyama could make another attempt to have him as his customer, Kenma rushed to the worn sofa that Shouyou had pointed out and sat down, quickly immersing himself in his game.

"Wow, you seem pretty good at that."

Shouyou's voice once again shifted Kenma from his concentration on his game. Had it been an hour already?

"Not really...I'm just normal." Kenma said, saving the game and putting the console back into his pocket.

"No, no, you were defeating that enemy like gwaah, it was so cool Kenma!" Shouyou said, shaking his head madly, "You're so cool!"

Covering his cheeks with his hands as though it could hide the fact he was blushing, Kenma walked over to the chairs, Shouyou following him with a pleasant sounding laugh.

As he sat, Shouyou's hands were immediately in his hair, combing through the strands gently.

"Part of me wants to leave some of your natural hair showing through, because that contrast is so _Kenma._ " He said with a small sigh as he stroked his hands through Kenma's hair, "Don't worry, I won't though!"

"It'll grow back." Kenma said, realising what he was insinuating, "Then you can see it again."

True to his word, Shouyou did not leave any of the natural black of Kenma's hair showing as 2 hours later he was left with nothing but glossy blonde hair. He thanked Shouyou and paid what he was sure was a lower price than was advertised, before leaving the salon to meet his friend Kuroo for their weekly 'catch up'.

 

"Kenma, looking good!" Kuroo said as Kenma walked silently into his friend's apartment and plopping himself down on the sofa, "Did you dye your roots? You have got so much better at doing it."

"It wasn't me." Kenma said, "It was Shouyou."

"Shouyou? Whose Shouyou?" Kuroo asked, a teasing grin spreading across his face. Kenma sighed.

"Just the guy at the hair salon."

"You _went_ to a hair salon?"

"My hair needed a trim." Kenma said shrugging, "Then I went back this morning to get it dyed."

"Woah, woah woah. You went to the same salon twice?!"

"Stop being so loud, Kuro." Kenma muttered, giving up on the conversation and returning to play on his Vita.

"So this Shouyou guy, what's he like?" Kuroo said, oblivious to how Kenma was now trying to ignore him.

"Normal..."

"Gotta be more than that. I want to know about the type of guy that you finally fell for!"

Kenma almost dropped his Vita as he shot his head around to glare at Kuroo.

"I haven't fallen for Shouyou." He said firmly, "He is just nice."

"Just nice, huh, what part of him?" Kuroo said, continuing his teasing.

"All of him." Kenma said, trying to return to his game, "Nicer than Kuro."

"Ouch." Kuroo said with a mock wounded expression, "But if he is so nice, why don't you ask him out?"

"As if I could do that." Kenma sighed, "Even if I wanted to." He added quickly.

"Sure you can, just give it a try."

"Uhuh."

 

Kenma did not know why he was doing this. He had no reason to visit the hair salon- no reason apart from wanting to see Shouyou again. This was a stupid idea. It wasn't like him. Yet, Kenma found himself pushing open the door to the salon bang on opening time, Shouyou already standing at the counter with Kageyama as he entered.

It was a mistake. He could feel both pairs of eyes solely upon him as soon as he entered, at least one of those sets probably judging his very presence. Kenma felt sick.

"Hey, this is a surprise!" Shouyou said with a smile, alleviating some of the feelings in Kenma's stomach, "Was there something wrong with the colour? Or is there something else I can do?"

"No..." Kenma said, fighting with the urges to run from the salon and throw up, "I just..."

He couldn't do it.

Not letting himself suffer any further, Kenma turned to flee from the store before he felt a firm hand on his back.

"Wait, can we exchange line contact information?" Shouyou said before he could leave, rubbing his hands through his orange hair almost bashfully, "I know it's unprofessional, but..."

Kenma did not have to ask. Somehow, Shouyou was thinking the same thing as him.

"Yes." Kenma said, pulling out his phone.

Shouyou looked relieved as he went to grab his own, Kageyama rolling his eyes from behind the counter. With a shake of their phones together, contact information had been exchanged and neither of them could hide their happiness about the fact.

"I'll contact you later, okay?" Shouyou said as Kenma went to leave.

"Okay." He said, with a small smile.

 

It was that evening before Kenma's phone lit up, signifying he had a new message. He was not disappointed by the sender.

_'Would you like to go for coffee next week? My treat!'_

The first message from Shouyou read, before another one popped instantly below it.

_'In a date sort of way! (^_^)'_

Kenma smiled, hugging the phone to his chest before quickly typing out his reply.

_'Of course.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Not much for me to say, Hinata and Kenma were both too cute in the stage play, so this came about.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


End file.
